La fiesta de un día
by RebecaBane
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Alexander, el pensó desde el principio que todos se olvidaron de él. En como actuaban, los planes que tenían, el hablar con el con naturalidad , haciendo pasar que se olvidaron de él...hasta que Magnus le llamo. Este está escrito por Magnus,visto como hacia todo para él


Buenas ~

Esta parte que escribí es el "cap 2" de Aquel pensamiento se cumplió esa parte esta basada por Alec y aquí es por Magnus y bueno...solamente no pude colgarla el mismo día porque veía que moría al escribirlo :'D (Tarda mucho en escribir y era muy tarde)

En fin asdasf os dejo con la parte de Magnus ~

Espero que os guste ~

* * *

Querer el cumpleaños perfecto para tu novio y...con un día de antelación, aunque son las 12 del mismo día. Perfecto.

Ser el gran brujo de Brooklyn no me solucionaba los momentos más agobiantes del año o del momento, bueno...solo algunos. Era bastante difícil para mi ya que los cumpleaños para los cazadores de sombras son "normales" y con familia se parecen bastante a los cumpleaños mundanos. Yo hasta ahora los había hecho yo y solo con mis "amigos" de fiesta en cualquier lugar donde estuviese viviendo y los subterraneos sobrantes eran diversiones para animar todo, pero...el caso que quería algo mejor para él.

Debía preparar todo antes de que él se pudiera enterar, aunque supiera mentir muy bien, no me gustaba verle mal y menos en un día solo para él,su cumpleaños .Tenía que hacerlo todo normal y sin señales de fiesta. Seguramente se coma la cabeza porque todos se "olvidarán de su cumpleaños" espero que no le afecte demasiado.

En eso habíamos quedado todos hace tiempo en no felicitarle hoy, espero que cumplan sino seré yo solo el quien no le felicite. Llamaré a Izzy.

Cogí el móvil de encima de la mesa y marque el número.

-Si?

-¿Isabelle? Soy Magnus, él nóv-

-Si Magnus dime. - Contestó la cazadora sin darme tiempo a decirla del todo quién era, bueno al menos parece algo nerviosa - Perdona...esque aún estoy pensando en el regalo de Alec y Jace esta "entrenando", PERO GRITA POR TODOS LADOS, ¿DÓNDE HAY UNA LIJA?.

-Entiendo ¿Y Alec?

- Alec está dando vueltas por el instituto, lejos de nosotros claro. Está un poco decepcionado porque aún nadie le felicitó.

-Entiendo, bien entonces seguimos el plan. Por cierto hoy venir a las 9 y media a mi casa, le haremos fiesta sorpresa.

- ¡Genial! llamaré a todos para avisarles, luego nos vemos- Y me colgó sin poder decirla algo más. Si, los Lightwood siempre tienen que tener la última palabra.

Después de hablar con Izzy, hablé con Alec de que hoy no podía quedar por "Asuntos de brujos" y que luego en la noche le llamaría para vernos.

Tenía que prepararme para ir a comprar el regalo de Alec y preparar algo de bebida para esta noche y dejaré a con mi querido el brujo...espero que no me le haga nada raro.

Más tarde terminé de prepararme, estaba perfecto, mis pelos de punta y mi yo entero. Me puse en marcha hacia todas las cosas que tenía que hacer.

- Después de parte de la mañana y toda la tarde -

Terminé al fin, estaba agotado me dolían las piernas y eso que casi nunca me duelen. Miré el reloj del salón y suspiré.

Tengo 1 hora para descansar antes de que venga nadie, creo que podré tumbarme un rato.

Pasaron 15 min. Y aún seguía dando vueltas a Alec y a su fiesta, solamente me importaba que su fiesta fuera perfecta, el porqué de ello, no lo sé supongo que es porque es mi novio y le quiero, nada más. Sinceramente esto no me ha pasado con nadie, tengo una gran duda que no logro entender dentro de mí. ¿Cuál es esa duda?.

Sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido y llamaron al timbre. Pegué un brinco por tal ruido pensando que era Alec, pero no. Abrí la puerta viendo a los cazadores de sombras cargados con cosas.

-Buenas cazadores y…subterraneos.

- Hola! - Dijeron Clary e Isabelle a la vez. Maia se limitó a darme un saludo levantándome la cabeza.

- Hola brujo - sonrió Jace detrás de todas ellas.

-Pasar, pasar.

Estuvimos preparando todo en 5 minutos para que así Alec pudiera venir un poco antes y que no tuviera que estar esperando mosqueado, odiándonos y comiéndose la cabeza por ello.

-Bueno ¿dónde están Simon y Jordan?

- Me dijo Simon que no tardaría en llegar - Contesto Clary, izzy parecía molesta por que simon no la avisó a ella, sino a Clary.

- Vale, entonces vamos a dejarlo todo más o menos normal y así que no note nada raro.

Mientras recogíamos todo y escondíamos las cosas, al fin llegaron los queridos desaparecidos.

Abrí la puerta dejándoles pasar y pude notar un poco mi enfado, mi mirada era fulminante en ese momento, pero me relaje.

- Poco más y os convierto en seres no reconocibles.

-Perdonarnos, nos habíamos perdido y para colmo había tráfico.

- A todo esto Magnus, ¿Dónde nos vamos a esconder?

- Fácil, En el baño.

- EN EL BAÑO, ESTÁS DE BROMA ¿NO? - Gritó Maia sorprendida. - En la habitación o detrás de cualquier cosa es más normal, ¿no crees?

Solté una carcajada y la miré de nuevo.

- Lo no normal sería que Alec entrara en la habitación solo para poder mirar si hay alguien más a parte de mí, él solo pisa la habitación para ir -

-Hacer el a- me interrumpió Jace sin dejarme terminar la frase.

-¡JACE! – le interrumpió izzy sin dejarle terminar a él.

-Bueno ni que no fuera una cosa del otro mundo, ¿no crees?

-Si, bueno, pero hablamos de nuestro hermano, no de nosotros en general. - Isabelle parecía algo sonrojada y Clary igual, seguramente ya se habrán imaginado cosas.

- Perdonarme chicos, solo iba a decir "dormir", hacer "eso" es una cosa que no os diría a vosotros y decía lo del baño porque Alec siempre va a lavarse la cara o mirarse al espejo cuando viene.

-Bueno pues entonces a que esperamos.- Dijo Jordan desde la esquina de la habitación - Vamos a escondernos.

Jordan fue el primero en dirigirse al baño, luego le siguieron los demás, Simon, Maia, Isabelle, Jace y Clary. Cuando cerraron la puerta busqué el móvil y marque el número de Alec.

-Hola Magnus. - Contesto Alec al instante de que le llamara.

- Oh, ya veo que miraste quien era, ¿eh?

- Si bueno, no hago otra cosa que mirar el móvil en toda la tarde.

- ¿Y eso? Bueno, ¿Dónde estás?

-Cerca de tú casa.

- ¿Vienes? O voy a por ti

-No, no, voy yo que estoy más cerca.

-Vale, te espero. Un beso.

Me colgó como siempre sin que pudiera decirle nada, bueno tendrá que estar a punto de llegar espero que todo salga según lo previsto, a un brujo no le gusta que le salgan las cosas mal.

No tardó ni 5 minutos en llegar, fui corriendo a la puerta y le abrí, le miré fijamente a sus ojos azules, los tenía llorosos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Te pasa algo? - Evidentemente sabía lo que le pasaba, era difícil no notarlo.

-No nada – Me contesto evitándome mirar fijamente a mis ojos. No aguantaba más, tenía que esperar a los demás para que le felicitara pero...

Di un paso más hacia él y le toque el hombro, haciendo que se diera la vuelta pero en un movimiento rápido le di la vuelta hacía mi y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya le tenía en mis brazos.

-¿Creías que me había olvidado de tu cumpleaños, Alexander? - Me separé unos centímetros de él, dándole así un beso que casi podía notar que me quedaba sin aliento, nos separamos respirando alternadamente y le sonreí, fue una sonrisa poco habitual en mí, una sonrisa dulce.

-Muchas gracias, Magnus. Te Quiero – Me abrazó y lo estaba haciendo con fuerza, pero ese abrazo era cálido y le noté que estaría apunto de llorar, estaba demasiado tenso – Voy al baño ahora vengo.

Seguramente querría llorar en el baño y lavarse la cara después, pero creo que esta vez no podrá salirse con la suya pues cuando abrió la puerta todos le gritaron "Felicidades Alec". Yo me limité a mirarles sonriendo apoyado en la pared que estaba justo delante del baño.

Primero fueron las 3 chicas de golpe, Alec debería haber muerto empotrado contra la puerta sino fuera porque él tiene bastante aguante a ese tipo de cosas.

Luego fue el rubiales, Jordan y por último el vampiro.

- Muchas gracias, en serio pensé que os olvidasteis de mi y pensé que me ignoraríais o algo por el estilo. - Dijo Alec mirándoles a todos los que estaban en el baño.

Me dirigí hacia el posando mi mano en su cadera, así dándole un pequeño abrazo por detrás suya.

-Nunca pasaría eso, ya sabes, estamos aquí para todo. No estás solo - Dijo Jace mirándole con una sonrisa. Si no fuera porque es por este caso especial me molestaría un poco que le sonriera de esa manera.

- Te queremos demasiado para dejarte solo. – Salto Izzy cogiéndole de la mano.

- Además, hoy es tu día. Aunque nos hayamos pasado la mañana preparando esto. – Dijo Clary buscando la mano de Jace. Yo quería hacer lo mismo, quería sentir su mano, la mano de Alec.

-Lo sentimos mucho, simon y yo deberíamos estar ahí contigo por la tarde- Dio un paso hacia adelante Jordan para que le pudieramos ver mejor, estaba escondido detrás de todos.

- Pero el señor estúpido Simon se perdió viniendo con Jordan y bueno…llegamos poco antes que tú. – Se levantó Simon de un lado de la bañera.

Se quedó todo en silencio menos Alec que comenzó a reírse y llorar en silencio agachando la cabeza. Estaría intentando camuflarlo con su risa pero creo que todos sabíamos lo que estaba pasando de verdad en ese momento.

-De verdad, que muchas gracias. - Dijo Alec conteniendo el llorar delante de todos.

Todos le abrazamos en ese momento, era raro que Alec no se resistiera, pero se sentiría bien. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurre.

-Si esta noche no estás muy cansado, quiero darte mi regalo cuando estemos solos. - Le susurre sin que los demás se pudieran dar cuanta. Espero que le guste, aunque yo tengo su otra mitad puesta, la otra cosa...cuando llegue el momento se lo daré.

Sentí que sonrió.

-Bueno chicos ahora al salón todos, vamos. –Cogí la mano de Alec y fuimos todos al salón donde nos sentamos alrededor de él.

Estuvimos hablando la mayoría de la noche, aunque más ellos que yo, no era muy hablador excepto cuando de verdad tenía que saltar con alguna cosa o pregunta que me dijeran, me dedicaba a mirar más a Alec, ahora mismo él estaba demasiado cansado, de vez en cuando parecía que iba a quedar rendido en el sillón y no me daría tiempo a mi a darle nada, por hoy. Decidí intervenir.

-Chicos, vamos a darle la sorpresa a Alec – Dije mirándoles a todos, Alec me miró de reojo.

Izzy fue la primera en darle un paquete azul con un lazo blanco. Lo abrió y lo extendió en sus piernas, viéndose así una sudadera negra de las que llevaba él siempre.

-Gracias Izzy.

-Antes de nada, te lo he regalado porque simplemente no me gusta verte con esos agujeros que te haces en las misiones imprevistas y luego las llevas como si nada.

-Bueno, tiene su encanto. – Sonrió a su hermana que justo le dio con su mano abierta en el hombro.

Luego fue Jace que saco el arco directamente de detrás del sillón, seguramente le fue difícil adivinar que eso no se podía envolver sin que se viera algo o se rompiera el papel.

- ¡Gracias Jace! – dijo Alec mirándolo bastante asombrado.

- ahora yo te diré mi porque de ello. Simplemente porque el tuyo estaba y esta hecho una mierda, ya era hora de cambiar por uno mejor y más bueno además está hecho por mi.

Acto seguido fue Maia y Jordan. Abrió el paquete verde y cuando las extendió había 2 camisetas azules marinas con dibujos extraños y frases. Creo que hasta yo tendría más estilo, pero las frases al menos tienen su encanto.

-Vaya muchas gracias chicos.

Acto seguido sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta o solamente fui yo quien no vio ese paquete volar hacia las piernas de Alec, fue Clary que le entregó un paquete. Cuando lo abrió vi una colonia, él se quedó un poco petrificado por ello, ahora me empiezo hacer una idea de porque se lo regaló.

Y el último fue el de Simon, abrió la pequeña caja que me dio. Era un amuleto de brujos que significaba "Valor". Lo conocía, pero esos son falsos. Hay mucha gente que cree que eso funciona, los de verdad no se crean con ese tipo de pierda y color, pero Simon aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a su vida como vampiro, aún tiene sus típicas cosas de mundanos.

-Oh! Muchas gracias Simon.

- Ahora, creo que ya es hora de irse a la cama, que Alec esta muy cansado hoy y son las 2 y media de la mañana. ¿Sabéis ya cual es vuestra habitación? - Ahora era mi turno y por fin de pasar un tiempo a solas con él. El tiempo que llevaba esperando toda la noche ha llegado.

Todos asintieron y se levantaron hacia las habitaciones. Cerraron las puertas, Alec se dio la vuelta me miró.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, después de ti, cumpleañero.

Entro el primero a la habitación, se quedó parado unos instantes y luego fue a por el pijama. Cogió su pijama, bueno su parte del pijama, yo tenía la otra, _el pantalón. _Se dio la vuelta.

-Magnus, ¿sabes dónd-

- Primero cámbiate de la parte de arriba y ahora te los doy. – Le sonreí mirándole de arriba abajo, a ver donde le podía escribir.

Se quitó la camiseta y antes de ponerse la otra del pijama, le vi el sitio perfecto.

-Quítate los pantalones.

-Quieres que…

-No, aunque…bueno date la vuelta – Saqué un rotulador permanente, entre medias del bóxer y el final de la camiseta le empecé a escribir algo que me salió solo, me daba cuenta de ello pero al fin me di cuenta de cual era esa duda.

-¿Qué has puesto? – Antes de decirle nada cogí la cadena y se la puse en el cuello. Una cadena muy fina de plata con una M colgando. Luego me miró a mi y se dio cuenta de que yo llevaba la A colgando.

- Lo que te puse ahí, ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

Asintió mirándome con curiosidad.

- _Al fin me he dado cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí, Alexander._

Se quedó petrificado por la frase que acababa de decir. No sé si estará molesto o si le habrá molestado, estaba él más atento a los demás que a mí, como siempre suele hacer pero se lo ha pasado bien eso seguro,estoy feliz. Fui a mirarle bien a su cara y...estaba llorando, me dolía verle así no quería y más si era por mi, por lo que le había dicho, nunca me importaba lo que era hacer llorar a cualquiera, que llorara delante mía pero...me dolía , hoy me dolía por dentro.

Me acerque poco a poco a él extendiendo mis manos hasta tocarle su cara y acto seguido suavemente quitarle lágrimas que le caían por los ojos, pero noté que le empezaron a caer más, me acerque a su cara rozándole con mis labios el rostro mojado por las lágrimas y le empecé a besar por el rastro que dejaba cada una de ellas.

En ese preciso instante podía sentir que podría estar con él el resto de su vida.

-Te quiero, Alec. Feliz cumpleaños.


End file.
